Lluvia Pacífica
by KiShA98
Summary: El verano se acaba y Dipper se siente cada vez más miserable. Todo es culpa de ella, por ser tan genial, tan bella, tan superior, tan... Pacífica. Sólo ella puede cambiar eso. One-shot Dipper x Pacífica. No gusta, no lea:D


**¡Buenas tardes! Después de tanto tiempo, les traigo un nuevo fic de Dipper x Pacífica.**

 **Advertencias: alerta de lime.**

 **Los personajes por supuesto no me pertenecen, sino al genio Alex Hirsch**

 **Sin más preámbulos, ¡ojala disfruten!**

* * *

 **Lluvia Pacífica**

* * *

.

...

.

Pateó una piedrita mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa (o lo más parecido a una casa), la llovizna apenas le molestaba y la gente caminaba rápido a sus respectivos hogares para cubrirse de la posible lluvia que se acercaba, menos él. No, él era como la mancha negra en la pintura blanca, caminaba lento, sin ánimos de actuar como los demás.

…

— Soy tan decepcionante... —murmuró antes de tropezar con lo que parecía ser la escalinata que guiaba a la puerta principal de la cabaña del misterio.

Al entrar nadie lo notó, su tío Stan yacía dormido en el sillón; el tío Ford, probablemente en el sótano secreto; Soos, en alguna parte de la cabaña arreglando una lamparita seguramente; Wendy, tal vez saliendo con sus amigos a escribir grafitis cuando nadie los mira; y Mabel, al parecer aún no había vuelto de la casa de Grenda, junto con Candy.

…

Subió a su cuarto siempre desordenado y se tiró boca abajo en su cama, para que la almohada hiciera su trabajo de asfixiarlo.

Se puso boca arriba y cubrió sus ojos con el brazo derecho; se puso la almohada en el pecho y la abrazó como si ella fuera esa almohada, suave y pequeña; se movió para un costado y observó la pared algo machacada. Todos esos movimientos se debían a la luz brillante que se reflejaba en la ventana y que dentro de poco dejaría de emitirse, debido al temporal.

— ¡Agh! ¡Maldito sol! —gritó de mal humor mientras se levantaba rápidamente a cubrir la ventana con cualquier cosa que se pareciese a una cortina.

De repente notó, un pequeño papel, pegado en la vidrio. En él contenía una flecha hacia abajo, escrita con lapicera fucsia.

— ¿Qué significa est...? —musitó confundido abriendo la ventana para observar.

— Hola Dipper —saludó la visitante, intentando entrar a la habitación.

— ¡AAAH! —

— Ya, deja de gritar como niña, cielos... Estás sufriendo la pubertad ¿no? —sonrió tiernamente limpiándose el polvo de la ropa.

— ¡Pacífica!... ¿q-qué... qué haces aquí? —se sonrojó sólo con pensar que ella estaba tan cerca, y que era una buena excusa para mencionar su nombre.

— Disculpa... Tenía que escapar. Había mucha gente y me sentía sofocada —se abrazó mirando al piso, e ignorando (lo cual es raro) el desastre del cuarto.

— ¿Tú? ¿Sofocada de tanta gente? ¿Qué más pasará? ¿Qué Gideon sea más alto que Soos? —se reía el chico con gorra mientras acomodaba un poco su cama, y acto seguido, la chica se sentaba a su lado.

Era interesante pensar que hace sólo unos minutos, el joven estaba quejándose por su desgraciada vida, y ahora sonreía como último día de clases.

…

— Callate... Es más posible eso a que tú dejes de ser un perdedor —

— Qué amable. Pude haberte dejado afuera. O mejor, llamar a toda esa gente que seguro se preguntará por tu ausencia —se cruzó de brazos con diversión.

— ¿Dices que lamentas dejarme entrar? —cuestionó tratando de sonar afectada.

— Bueno, técnicamente no tenía idea de que fueses tú, la flecha no dice mucho. Dudo que haya abierto la ventana en tal caso —

— ¿En serio? —preguntó la rubia con mirada levemente triste.

— ... —Dipper miró al piso, lamentándose por haber mentido de esa forma, pues no era fácil para él, decir esas cosas.

— Bien... Entonces lamento haberme aprovechado de tu ingenuidad y amabilidad —anunció con un tono ligeramente soberbio, y se dispuso a salir de ese lugar del cual no era invitada.

— ¡Espera! —gritó Dipper consiguiendo que ella lo miraba de perfil con ojos apagados—. Perdón... No quise sonar así, en realidad... Estoy algo desanimado —

…

Pacífica sonrió y miró al exterior.

— ¿Día malo eh? —indagó entonces.

— Y qué lo digas... Prácticamente me dijeron "basura humana", "pobretón inservible", "púber de las alcantarillas", incluso me llamé "decepcionante" —se sorprendió por haber sonado tan irónico.

— No puede ser... Y yo llamándote "perdedor"... Estoy perdiendo el toque —se rió un poco la joven, consiguiendo que su amigo la imitara.

— Sí, te están ganando —

— ¿Y en qué más me están ganando? —

— ... Bueno,... ¡lista de cosas que nadie sabe sobre mí! —

— ¡Estás bromeando! —

— ¡No, en serio! Wendy sabe algo que tú no —

Dipper la observó, ella apretaba ligeramente los labios, pensando en lo que al parecer, no sabía. Él miraba sus labios, y de repente tuvo que desviar la mirada, por el nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué quieres ser locutor de un programa de eventos paranormales? —

— ... Bueno, eso lo sabe el tío Ford —

— ¿Qué bailas muy bien con traje de oveja? —pensó en voz alta Pacífica.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡Es personal! —gritó Dipper asustado.

— Wendy y Mabel ya lo sabían, ellas me dijeron... Dolió un poco que no me lo hubieses dicho, pero supuse que es algo vergonzoso para ti reconocerlo —

— ¿Dolió? ¿Te duele que no te lo haya dicho? Y... ¿¡Cómo sabías lo de ser locutor!? No creo que le hayas preguntado al tío Ford —su voz cada vez sonaba más normal.

— Hay veces que te pones a hablar por horas... Y nadie termina escuchándote —

— Qué dulce —soltó con sarcasmo, mirando al piso.

— Pero yo sí te escucho —

…

Dipper se sonrojó tanto que tuvo que taparse la cara con la gorra.

— Eh... Bueno... Gracias —

Pacífica lo observó y su rostro se volvió rojo al verlo tan tierno y tímido.

— Dime... ¿por qué te insultaron tanto hoy? —carraspeó y puso su voz lo más firme posible.

Entonces ambos se recostaron en la cama como solían hacer después de un complicado día.

— Meh... Larga historia —

— Bien... En esta cabaña no se escuchan muchos ruidos... Y por las maderas ligeramente delicadas, no contienen los sonidos. E incluso se pueden escuchar los ruidos de afuera. Asique sospecho que deben estar durmiendo, o no deben estar. Por lo que quedarme aquí a escucharte no debería ser un problema —.

— Vaya, me impresionas —

— Sí, sólo me falta usar una gorra ridícula y morder las lapiceras cuando pienso, hasta romperlas y así mancharme toda la boca —

— Siempre estás a un pie de sufrir las consecuencias —su sonrisa halagadora cambió, otra vez.

— Oh, ¿me retas a algo? Gracias Pines, que amable. Sí, quiero. Bien, empecemos —comentó la muchacha auto-invitándose a un juego.

— ¿Cómo es que siempre consigues todo lo que quieres? —

El castaño se colocó encima de ella, apoyando un brazo al costado para sostenerse, mientras jugaba con el cabello rubio de su acompañante.

— No entiendo la pregunta —dijo Pacífica observando los ojos tan grandes y bonitos del chico.

— Digo... Sé que tu familia no es el mejor ejemplo y sé que no estás orgullosa de eso pero... Eres rica, lista, tienes muchos amigos, tienes a Mabel, eres culta, hermosa, dulce, superior, y con sólo chasquear los dedos, consigues ser todo eso y más. ¡Hasta tienes un novio! —

— ... —

— ¿Qué? —abrió los ojos remarcando las pequeñas arrugas que solían formársele, y de alguna forma se veía gracioso.

— ¿"Hermosa"? —

— ¡Ah! No, no. No quise decir… bueno... sí lo eres, es sólo que... digo, no es que lo piense abiertamente, pero eh... —sus brazos empezaron a temblar peligrosamente.

— ¿Dipper estás bien? —ella puso su mano en las mejillas calientes y rojas de su amigo.

— Sí, no... es que... no lo tomes personal... la cercanía con las chicas me pone nervioso —de a poco, el muchacho se alejaba, provocando que ella se le acercara aún más.

— Pero siempre hablas con Candy, Grenda, Wendy, incluso con tu hermana —

— Sí pero ellas no me gustan... ¡DIGO! Ellas no huelen tan rico... ¡Perdón! Yo...eh... ¡AHH! —

— ¡Dipper calma! Creo que tienes razón... Sí te pones nervioso... Ya Dipper... —

…

El pobre muchacho terminó acostado en la cama, y Pacífica se escabulló a planta baja para buscar (a pedido del castaño) algo para beber. Al volver le tendió el vaso y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Estás mejor? —cuestioné la chica.

— Sí... Discúlpame por eso. Pensaba en muchas cosas a la vez y… —

— ¡Ya! No es necesario que expliques más o te vas a atragantar con tu lengua —dijo ella, acostándose a su lado otra vez.

— Soos una vez lo hizo —

— Qué extraños son... Pensé que usabas tu lengua para otras situaciones, como para comer dos pizzas enteras —

— Bueno... si yo fuera tú, usaría esa lengua para otra cosa —

— ¿Por ejemplo? —

— Como para hacerme cor... ¡Eh! ¡Para besarme! —

— ... ¿Qué? —sin darse cuenta, ella también se sonrojó considerablemente.

— ... —se levantó lentamente y caminó hasta la pared, para llorar desconsoladamente—. ¡SOY... TAN... IDIOTA! —

— ¡Dipper! Ya... No te preocupes... Mira —le pidió poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico.

— ¿Qué cosa? Cielos... No me creas, piensa que estuve tomando mucho vino y digo cosas fuera de... —

…

Sintió él, como unos suaves y pequeños labios, presionaban apenas contra los suyos. Ni siquiera era capaz de mantener los ojos cerrados debido a tanta impresión.

Fueron unos eternos minutos, sólo de disfrutar la calidez del otro, tan unidos como el lápiz y la hoja.

 _Tan unidos como ellos mismos._

 _…_

— ¿Mejor? —susurró con lentitud mientras acariciaba las mejillas del muchacho.

— ... —él no tenía ninguna expresión clara en su rostro.

— ¿Dipper? ¿Estás bien? —

— ... Más —susurró casi automáticamente.

— ¿Qué? —

— Y-ya me viste completamente loco... Necesito más así me tranquilizo... —

…

Pacífica se acercó y volvió a besarlo, esta vez un poco más segura. Pero sin darse cuenta, su corazón latía tan fuerte que apenas podía pensar en su falta de aire. Eso le dio algo de miedo…

 _¿Acaso era posible morir de felicidad?_

Se separó abriendo la boca, tratando de respirar y suponiendo que eso acabaría con el beso, mas Dipper aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de su amiga.

Muy lentamente, la pareja caminó hacia la cama, para que el chico pudiera recostarla suavemente.

Ella sintió sus mejillas arder, y la idea de que el gemelo Pines estuviera prácticamente encima suyo, la hacía sentir una punzada en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, más específicamente, en su entrepierna.

— Dime que estoy delirando...pero eso se sintió muy bien —susurró Dipper, pues estaban lo suficientemente cerca. Su voz sonaba grave y jadeante.

— De acuerdo, eso sí que no son cosas que dirías... —

…

Los besos se tornaban cada vez más apasionados, la temperatura se elevaba.

Dipper se ponía cada vez más nervioso al pensar que, estando la chica de largo cabello rubio debajo de él algo lo pudiera dejar en evidencia.

Por otro lado, Pacífica empezó a acariciar sus brazos lentamente, iniciando un pequeño recorrido hacía su nuca, para atraer más sus labios hacia ella. Lo que provocó que Dipper dejara escapar un gemido entre el beso.

La miró asustado por haber sido atrapado. Sin embargo, ella sólo continuó besándolo, acariciando esta vez, el pecho del chico.

De a poco, el cuerpo de éste, iba cediendo a las atenciones de la joven, que reclamaba más de él.

…

— ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Se siente bien! —insistió el castaño, antes de gemir por las caricias que Pacífica le hacía.

— ¡Calma! Encima de pobretón... Eres raro...

— Al menos ya pienso con claridad.

— No te creo.

— Sí, no me creas, por favor…

No se iba a quedar atrás, por lo que Dipper empezó a retirar el saco lavanda que su amiga siempre usaba, y a levantar un poco la remera rosa que tanto le estaba molestando. A pesar de no llegar a levantarla totalmente, le fue suficiente lugar como para introducir su mano por debajo de ésta, hasta llegar a los pechos de la chica, que de hecho, no eran tan pequeños como pensaba. Esto hizo que Pacífica arqueara la espalda mientras emitía tímidos pero provocadores gemidos, que ocasionaban una oleada de calor en el chico. Siguió con su trabajo, ahora sí llevando la remera hasta el tope de sus axilas, y descubriendo el encaje blanco e inocente que ella usaba.

La muchacha parpadeó rápidamente, intentado tapar su cuerpo tan poco cubierto, pero Dipper fue más veloz, y con una mano atrapó las muñecas de la joven, y las elevó hacia detrás de su cabeza, mientras que con la otra, levantó el sostén, para así descubrir los pechos algo grandes, adornados por dos pequeños pezones rosados. El hecho de verlo tan maravillado por observarla semi-desnuda, la excitaba, a pesar de la pena. Aunque no pensaba que él llegara a intentar algo más… Qué errada estaba.

El joven Pines, quién aún sostenía las manos de la chica, empezó a manosear y apretar ligeramente un seno, mientras que lamia y chupaba el otro, mordiendo de vez en cuando, el tierno y redondo pezón. Así, la muchacha perdía la razón, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte. Su mente estaba bloqueada, tenía miedo de que alguien la escuchara; confusión al pensar que era nadie más que Dipper Pines, el que estaba provocándole tantas sensaciones; y placer, al ver que era el dueño de sus fantasías, quién la estaba complaciendo de tal manera.

La gorra del joven estaba en el piso, y él sólo seguía disfrutando de la vista; ver a una hermosa chica debajo de él con la boca entre abierta, respirando con dificultad y diciendo su nombre entre gemidos y suspiros; lo volvían loco. Y además, ella no parecía controlar sus gritos, que eran claramente escuchados por él.

De un momento a otro, Pacífica estaba sentada en su cara prácticamente, lamiendo su entrepierna, como si tuviera una gran experiencia. Eso lo entristeció, pero quiso no pensarlo, pues lo haría detenerse, y no era precisamente una opción. Tuvo que seguirle el juego, y seguir disfrutando de ese paraíso.

Lamió la entrepierna de la chica y manoseando su trasero. Escuchaba a pesar de todo, cada uno de los gemidos y suspiros de la chica, lo que le llenaba de orgullo. Mientras que ella, le hacía sentir maravillas, lamiendo y chupando su entrepierna, metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca.

El muchacho terminó sintiendo de repente, un líquido caliente y delicioso. Eso lo hizo correrse de sobremanera. Pero ella no se atragantó, sino que intentó beberlo, tragándose todo el semen del joven.

Tardaron unos minutos en recuperarse, de cambiarse y de respirar normalemente.

— Pacífica... —pronunció él, con una voz casi dormida.

— ¿Sí? —respondió la aludida, con el mismo tono.

— Eres horrible —

— ¡Volviste a la normalidad! —sonrió la rubia, incorporándose, y dejando al pobre chico tirado en el piso, gracias al brusco movimiento.

— Eso supongo... pero aún pienso... te había dicho que tenías novio... Y no me lo negaste... En verdad, perdón. No fue mi intención ponerme así —se disculpó apoyando sus brazos en la cama.

— ¿Qué? —

— ¡No quiero tener problemas con él! Fui yo quien te lo pidió y sólo creíste que no necesitaría tantas… caricias…, sé que no sentirías nada de placer si nos besáramos así —

— ¡No! Me refiero a que... ¿Novio? Pensé que no hablabas en serio... ¿Estás loco? —

— Pues... Creo que de eso estuvimos hablando hace rato —continuó el joven, levantándose del piso para arreglarse la ropa, que se había arrugado no necesariamente por la caída.

— En serio... ¿Quién te dijo que tengo novio? Rechacé a todos los pretendientes que me presentaron mis padres —

— ¿Cómo? Pero el chico que... —

— ¿Estuviste en la sesión de fotos que nos tomaron? Oh, es sólo un tonto... Huele como chica y es muy soberbio y presumido —

— ¿Más que tú? —la señaló con tono burlón.

— Te estás ganado una paliza... —

— Jaja, perdón es que... —

— ¿Por qué no te acercaste a hablarme? No importan los paparazis... Son todos controlados por mi padre —

— ¡Por eso mismo! Si ninguno de los paparazis me dejaría acercarme a ti, menos tu padre... —

...

A pesar de su tono decaído, se dio media vuelta para ocultar su rostro que, de un momento a otro, ya no estaba iluminado.

— ¿Y qué hacías ahí? —preguntó Pacífica, intentando sonar firme.

— ... Estaba paseando y te vi... —

— ¿Y acaso ellos fueron los que te insultaron?

Otra vez, el silencio reinó unos segundos. Ella sabía la respuesta, pero era necesario escucharla de él.

— ... Siempre logras conseguir todo lo que quieres —

— Dipper Pines... ¿Ellos te insultaron? —le dolió hablarle de forma tan dura, pero el hecho de que lo lastimen, le dolía aún más.

— Ellos más que nada... Pero algunos chicos de acá también —

— ¿Y por qué? No es como si te conocieran —

— No, pero mis intenciones son más claras que el agua —su voz temblaba cada vez más, pues no era la primera vez que llegaban al mismo punto de la conversación.

La razón por la que, a pesar de todo, había una sola cosa que Pacífica no sabía de él.

— Bueno, yo no las sé. Con eso, deberías estar más que contento —Pacífica sentía cómo su corazón latía con más fuerza.

— ¡Claro! ¡Porque eso quiero! No quiero que sepas mis verdaderas intenciones —

El cielo ya estaba cubierto por las nubes, y la lluvia cubría las ventanas empañándolas con la humedad. No había más ruido que la del agua golpeando el techo que apenas lograba proteger las habitaciones, pues un balde había sido colocado en una esquina de la pieza, debido a una zona que goteaba arriba.

— Entiendo... —

— ¡No, espera! Pacífica… No es lo que quise decir —

— Tranquilo... Ya entiendo... Pensé que habías dicho una vez... Que no nos ocultaríamos nada, y que nos ayudaríamos... aún si tuviera que pagarte para eso —

— Por eso… no digo que intente… —

— ¡Tonto! —

Se observaron con un odio tan falso… Siempre se terminaban mirando así cuándo había peleas como estas.

Se odiaban por ser tan cobardes. Por no atreverse a dar un paso al frente…

— ¡Ya no me insultes! —gritó Pines.

— ¡Eso te lo mereces! —gritó Northwest.

— ¡No merezco que hables como una testaruda! —se defendió el castaño.

— ¿¡Me estás probando!? —atacó la joven

— ¡Sí! ¡No eres nadie para gritarme así! —se acercaba hacia ella, peligrosa y lentamente.

— ¡¿Querrás decir que no soy nadie para ti?! —intentaba sonar firme, pero al retroceder, de a poco, se le acababa el espacio.

— ¡Claro que eres alguien para mí! ¿¡Acaso estas delirando!? —se sonrojó a pesar de que su voz era grave y seria.

— ¡Sí! ¡Por eso deberías responder! —lo miró a los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

— ¡Pues eres el amor de mi vida! —

La de ojos celestes, al escuchar eso, cayó sentada en la cama, atónita. De repente nada importaba. Ni las gotas golpeando el agua del balde. Ni el silencio del pueblo desolado. Ni los lejanos ronquidos del tío Stan. Nada de eso importaba ya. Sólo ellos dos. Pacífica… Y Dipper, Dipper y su corazón.

— Te amo Pacífica Northwest... Estoy enamorado de ti... Siempre me haces tan feliz... Y la única forma de destrozarme es que te utilicen para insultarme... porque soy un bicho raro... ¡Y sí! Soy un bicho raro y estoy enamorado de ti... Soy tan patético porque ahora voy a perder tu amistad... Y eso me duele más que saber que no soy alguien más importante en tu vida —

Respiró agitado, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas; el corazón latiéndole a mil; su rostro rojo como tomate; sus piernas temblando ligeramente; y su mente pidiendo a gritos, una respuesta.

— Sí eres un bicho raro... Y por eso me gustas aún más —murmuró.

— ¿Qué? —

— Eres diferente a todos los chicos que me hicieron conocer... —excusó tratando de sonar como si fuera obvio.

— Y claro... no soy millonario ni popular... —con sombría, apartó la mirada.

— No, eres mucho mejor... Eres valiente y dulce, siempre ayudando a tus amigos... Puede parecer que como tengo plata, estoy por arriba tuyo, pero no es así... Dipper, mi vida te pertenece.

La miró perplejo, su mente quizás le hizo una mala jugada.

— ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Te amo Dipper! Odio seguir pareciendo egoísta enfrente tuyo, sin embargo... quiero... serlo... por una vez. Por favor... no me odies por desear que no te vayas. En serio perdón... —

Empezó a llorar, de sólo pensar que él no viviría allí por mucho tiempo más, pues el verano se acababa.

— Pacífica... —susurró acariciando las mejillas de la joven.

—... —

— Te prometo que voy a ser un alumno respetado... Me graduaré con honores, conseguiré un trabajo digno y te llevaré conmigo. Y cuando el tiempo nos lo permita... Te pediré que te cases conmigo —dijo firme.

Ella lo observó. Siempre era así. Él siempre venía a ayudarla en lo que necesitase. Era como la lluvia que purificaba un lugar triste y cruel.

— Acepto... Aunque... pienso pagarte después para que no digas nada de esto a nadie —

— ¿Lo harías? —susurró el adolescente, con el rostro iluminado y algo tentador.

— No me provoques —sentenció la muchacha.

— Me gusta hacerlo —

Pacífica se acercó rápido y lo besó, tratando de disfrutar lo más posible, esos labios tan cálidos y suaves.

— Pues hazlo y verás dónde terminarás... —acotó para demostrar firmeza, cruzándose los brazos.

— En el paraíso —

— Eres tan extraño cuando te lo propones —

— Sí, ya me estoy acostumbrando —

Se miraron con complicidad, y volvieron a unir sus labios, sólo una vez más.

O tal vez dos o tres veces…. O quizás cinco. Sí, por el momento, sólo cinco.

...

..

.

* * *

 **Uff... okey... qué les pareció? Muy simple? Bueno... dije que sería lime, nada tan fuerte...**

 **Pero me gustó personalmente, ni muy exagerado ni muy simple el lime c: quisiera saber que dicen ustedes, aunque es sólo una petición nomás.**

 **Gracias por leer y ojala nos leamos muy prontito. Cuidense mucho y...**

 **Saluditos! :D**


End file.
